Medieval Magic
by BookDragon2002
Summary: America Singer, her family, her people, aren't supposed to exist. Witches and Warlocks aren't supposed to exist. But they do. When prince and witch fall in love, it's bound for disaster. And it looks like it when Prince Maxon's Selection is just around the corner. Will their love push through or will they lose everything and everyone they love instead? Selection AU
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

 **America POV**

I ran through the forest, pushing past branches and leaping over the roots of trees. I stopped and took a moment to catch my breath and untangle my cloak from a bush. I looked up at the cloudless night and the moon, a bright beacon in the sky. I quickly gathered my surroundings.

"Almost there." I whispered. I continued running until I reached a tall wall. "Bingo." I climbed a tree and looked over the wall. Guards patrolled the tops of the wall and watchtowers glowed with the fires and candles inside.

I could hear their laughter from my perch on the tree. I was thankful for leaves that still hung on in the cool Autumn air, it concealed me from prying eyes of the few guards that were actually alert of their surroundings.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as a light shimmer appeared around me, making me invisible to anyone who might look my way. I leapt from my perch on the tree branch and landed into a crouch on the walk way. As I scrambled up I looked to the ground on the side of the palace. "I've been doing this for a year and a half yet it still makes me uneasy." I stepped up onto the ledge. "No use in stalling." As I jumped from the side of the wall, my black cloak billowed around me as if I were a bird in flight.

My boots hit the ground hard and I rolled trying to keep my balance and not break anything. I was about to continue until two voices and the firelight of a lantern stopped me. I crouched, my back to the wall, waiting until the guards had passed.

I picked up bits of their conversations as they neared. "I mean come on, he could do better." Said the first guard as the came into view.

"I don't know man, she is beautiful and she's obedient too."

The first man shook his head as I was bathed in the light of their lantern. My spell kept me from their sight though. "Whatever, still though it's a good match, she's a lady of the court after all."

"Yeah I guess."

Their voices faded as the walked away from me. I continued to sprint through the gardens of the palace, mumbling to myself. "Idiots, thinking that women are their personal toys. Its ridiculously disgusting. At least he's not like that. No matter what I thought before." A small smile spread on my face as I thought of him and I sprinted faster.

I reached the side of the palace in a matter of minutes and as usual the balcony doors of a third floor room were wide open, even though there were no lights.

I gripped a vine that had twisted its way onto the vine board on the wall and started to climb. "I do not get enough credit for doing this every week." I heaved myself over the railing off the balcony and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and smiled as large muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"You getting faster." A soft voice whispers in my ear.

I giggled. "You're not exactly known for being patient."

"Only when it comes to you my love." I grinned in the darkness as I turned a pressed my lips up against his.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "Reverse this spell or whatever I wanna see you."

I laughed as the invisibility receded and he moved my hood down onto my shoulders.

"Beautiful." He whispered before his lips found mine once more. He pulled me closer to him and my hands pressed up against his chest. His lips moved from mine and down my neck.

My breath began to come in harsh rasps as he continued to kiss the skin up to my ear. "Maxon…" I breathed but a loud knock on the door stopped me from saying anything else.

His chocolate eyes found mine. "Hide." I nodded as he went to open the door.

I turned my body from human to small red mouse and hide under his bookshelf.

"Maxon, why isn't your fireplace lit." I heard the gentle voice of queen Amberly as she walked over to the fireplace.

"I wasn't cold mother." Maxon walked over to assist his beloved mother. "Here I'll get it."

"Such a good boy." I stifled a laugh as he chuckled.

"Did you need something mother or did you just come to chastise me?" He replied playfully.

She swatted at his chest. "I came to tell you that your sister is five seconds from ripping your head off if you don't help her with the ball planning papers Sylvia gave the two of you soon."

He smiled and it made my heart swell to see him smiling. "Tell her to come here. I need to get the fireplace running anyway."

The Queen nodded. "Of course." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart."

He opened the door for her. "Goodnight mother."

I scampered out of my hiding place once the door shut. I turned back and patted his cheek. "'Such a good boy.'" I mimicked his mother as a I laughed.

He rolled his eyes a took hold of my hand. "Shut up."

I smiled and moved back as another knock the door sounded. This time though, I didn't hide.

Maxon opened the door and in came a dark brown haired girl with light blue eyes.

"Maxon I need help. There's no way I'll get this done in time for tomorrow. I mean why'd she make us plan the welcoming ball when-" She stopped as soon as she spotted me.

I smiled. "Hey Regina."

She grinned. "America!" She barreled toward me and hugged me tightly. "Oh it's so good to see you. I don't suppose you have spell that can help me do you?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No, I don't sorry."

She groaned. "Maybe if you hadn't waited so long you wouldn't have this problem."

Regina opened her mouth to retort her brother when the doors opened again and in came two young children. Each with blonde hair and blue eyes. Twins.

"Maxon, can we sleep in your room. Ours has monsters." The girl, April, said.

"Yeah, and I like your bed." The boy, Anthony, said jumping into Maxon's bed.

Maxon sighed and looked at me. "How does this always happen."

I shrugged as April and Anthony realized I was there a hugged me. "Ames!" They yelled simultaneously.

We all shushed them quickly. And they immediately began to whisper. "I missed you." April said pulling away slightly.

"I missed you too but you have to be quiet, or I won't be here for much longer ok." They both nodded. "Now go back to your room," they started to protest but I cut them off. "There are no monsters I chased them away remember."

The nodded. "But now their back." Anthony looked up at me pleadingly. "Can you scare them away again please?"

The twins pouted at me and I sighed. "Alright come on, but remember I'm not here ok." They nodded as they ran out of Maxons room and back to their own.

Regina clapped her hands and looked at Maxon. "Great while America deals with the twins you can help me."

Maxon threw his hands up then let them fall. "Sure whatever let's get this over with."

I laughed at his frustrated tone. I kissed his cheek. "Be right back."

He called out to me but I was already at the door. "Be careful!"

"Yep." I said as I camouflaged myself to look exactly like Maxon as the door shut behind me. I crossed the hallway and nodded at the guards as I entered the twins bedroom. I shut the door as I spoke. "Alright where are the monsters." Their beds were on different walls right across from each other and a fireplace sat in the middle with two doors either side of it leading to a balcony.

They pointed at the closet nearest to April. "In there." Said Anthony and they hide under the blankets.

"Ok I'm going in." I walked over to the closet.

I cast a small light spell and pretended to ride the room off monsters for their satisfaction. I walked out and pretended to clap my hands clean of dust. "There all done no more monsters anywhere."

April looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead as I leaned her back on the bed. "Yes I'm sure." I tucked her in and did the same with Anthony. As I went to kiss his forehead he pushed me away.

"No I'm a big boy now, I don't need kisses." He looked at me as defiant as an 8 year old could get. My heart melted as I laughed.

"Ok big boy. No kisses for you." He smiled as I walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The spoke at once before drifting into a deep sleep.

I made my way back to Maxon's room without encountering anyone AKA the king. "Thier asleep." I said as I changed back to myself and sat on Maxon's bed my legs criss crossed underneath me.

"Perfect, bye Regina." Maxon began packing some off her things while she tried to swat his hands away.

"Hey-but-Max!" She whined.

Maxon dragged her to the door and handed her the folder. "Goodnight Re." He was getting impatient.

She huffed. "Fine." She winked at me. "Don't have too much fun." My face turned crimson as Maxon pushed out a laughing princess into the hallway.

He ran a hand through his golden hair. "My siblings really need to find better timings for these things."

I smiled as came to sit beside me. His arm hooked under my knees and moved them so I was sitting on his lap. "Yes indeed they do." I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. I looked at him.

"Something's up with you. Don't try to deny it, spill. Now." I stared into his eyes and something in them made me stomach churn.

He sighed and moved me off him as he began to pace his room. "The southern rebels have gotten more aggressive lately, and as way to appease them and the public father thinks that-" he took a deep breath and crouched in front of me taking my hands in his. "Father thinks I should have a Selection."

I shot up. "What!"

"America shh." He stood with me, his hands clutching my shoulders willing me to listen. "I'm sorry, I tried to say no that I'd didn't want one but it wasn't an option. He gave me five lashes because of it."

I could feel the anger at him fade away. I sighed as he lied on the bed removing his shirt with some difficulty. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some water." I went into his bathroom and pulled one of the buckets from under the counter. I took a cup and ducked it filling it with water and went back to where Maxon lay, his back completely bare.

I pulled up a chair and raised my hand over the water dragging it out of the cup to hover over Maxons back. I started moving the water back and forth until it took on a bright glow then I placed it on his back, continuing to move it.

He sighed in relief and pleasure as his wounds began to slowly heal. We sat in silence for a while until I asked the question I knew he was waiting for. "When?"

"By tomorrow's papers." He whispered. I sucked in a breath. By tomorrow everyone would know the prince is hosting his Selection and every girl in the entire country will sign up.

"I'll enter. It's not really a raffle right, they hand pick the contestants. I can enter and you and your siblings can pick me to come to the palace and-"

"Ames," I stopped talking immediately. "That'll never work you know that. You and your family aren't supposed to even exist, everyone thinks you all are just a myth."

I sighed as tears gathered in my eyes. My hands shook and the glow of the water started to dim. "So that's it then. We're over?" My voice cracked on the last sentence and I had to put the water back in the cup before it spilled everywhere.

Maxon sat up and pulled me from the chair onto the bed. My head rested against his bare chest and I could hear his heartbeat beneath skin, bones and blood. "Of course not, I swore to you I'd make you my queen didn't I."

I sniffed and spoke weakly. I hated it. "Yes."

He whispered in my ear. "Then that is what I intend to do." He lifted my chin up and kissed me gently. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. I'll make sure you get in, do you trust me?"

I smiled softly at him. "I trust you with me life."

He laughed and kissed me again. "Good."

Once I had composed myself enough, I told him to lie back down and I continued with the healing process. "So what exactly are you gonna do?"

"First you can make yourself look like anyone or anything right?"

I looked at him confused. "Yes…?"

He smiled. "Good, don't worry about anything. I have this under control I promise."

I shrugged. "Okay, I trust you."

We sat in comfortable silence as I gently moved the water across his back. After a few minutes his back was fully healed but the scars were still there, as always. "Done."

He sat up a stretched his back. "Wow I swear you get better and better at your healing."

I blushed and looked down. I wasn't used to praise, even though I got a lot of it from him. "Thank you, you'd be surprised how often I practice. I practice on basically anything and everything."

He chuckled and pulled me down to lay beside him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Stay with me tonight, please."

I snuggled closer to him. "Always. Let me change first."

He smirked at me. "Can I watch?"

I smacked a pillow on his head as he laughed. "Don't be a pervert." I could still hear his laughter even after I had shut the door to his closet. I took of my cloak and all my clothing except my underwear. I took one of Maxons shirts and slipped it on. It was big on me more of mid thigh length dress but I liked it. It was comfortable.

I walked back into to his room to see him laying on his back in the middle of the bed his eyes closed. They opened when he heard me and he moved over some and made room for me. I crawled in under the sheets as he wrapped his arms around me, my head on his chest. I yawned, exhaustion coming over me like a blanket.

Maxon kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, I love you."

I shut my eyes and smiled softly. "And I love you."

I faintly heard him speak before I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

"We'll be together, I promise."

 _A/N_

 _I think I'll continue this after I finish my other story. I just had this idea in my head for awhile and I'm like, eh I'll just do it. Anyway, review, review, review._

 _Love ya ;)_


	2. AN

Hey guys next chap may be up by Friday possibly earlier but just so y'all don't feel out I'm changing the rating to M just in case, cause their may be some suggestive themes occasionally. So anyway post in like three days.

Love ya's ;)


End file.
